


Sun of a Beach

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’re determined to give Dean the best day he could ever imagine. Unfortunately, things don’t go according to plan. Soon enough the day takes a sour turn, and you beginning to wonder if anything can make it better. Lucky for you, Dean’s there to save the day.





	Sun of a Beach

**_Warnings_ : Fluff, and a bit of angst, but mainly fluff :):) **

**Bamby**

You and Dean weren’t really romantic. You could be cute, all loved-up and sickly sweet… but not romantic. You just didn’t have the time. There was always something that had to be done, or someone who needed to be saved. But today that was going to change.

The for last few weeks you’d been reminding all your friends and family that there were to be no distractions or interruptions whatsoever. If something went wrong, if someone needed help, Sam was to step up and deal with it. Today was for you and Dean, and no one else.

In the early hours of the morning, you got up and finished the last few things before you could really start the day.

Leaving Dean to sleep in, you packed Baby up, making sure there was plenty of food for the day. Going online to check the weather for the millionth time, you grabbed some spare clothes for the both of you. You called the local bakery to make sure they had your order, and triple checked to make sure you had enough cash for gas and snacks.

Once you were sure you were ready, you headed into the kitchen. There, you cooked a nice breakfast and brewed some coffee, making the bacon extra crispy just the way Dean liked it.

Knowing how cranky he could be in the mornings, you crept back into the room gently and quietly so as not to startle him awake. You moved to his side of the bed, carrying the tray of food in front of you so the smell would reach him before you did.

Just as you’d hoped, Dean’s nose twitched as he woke to the scent of the delicious breakfast.

“Mm,” he hummed, sitting up with his eyes closed and a smile spread across his face. “Bacon.”

“Eggs, sausage, toast and, of course, coffee.” You set the tray on his lap, grinning down at your adorable boyfriend.

He eyed the food as if it were a mountain of gold. The best thing in the world. His biggest wish. Everything he ever wanted. His dreams come true.

Looking up, he turned his smile to you. “I love you, you know that?”

Rolling your eyes, you gestured to the plate of food. “Hurry up and dig in. We’ve got a big day ahead of us,” you told him as you turned on you heels. “I’m gonna go clean up the kitchen, you enjoy your breakfast in bed.” Reaching the door, you grabbed the frame and looked over your shoulder with your grin still in place as you added, “Don’t get used to it.”

Dean just beamed even brighter before his eyes fell back to the food. Just like that, he was lost to the world.

* * *

Everything was going exactly like you’d planned. You had managed to clean up the kitchen before you and Dean hit the road. You made a quick stop at the local diner, making sure Dean didn’t spy what you had bought, before you set off down the road.

You were driving. It was rare, and Dean had been a little apprehensive about it, but considering he had no idea where you were going he had no choice.

It had taken a moment or so, but eventually Dean had relaxed. He trusted you, and knew you’d never intentionally do something to his Baby. Plus, it’s not like you were a bad driver. You were perfectly capable.

With Dean’s classic rock blaring from the radio, the two of you singing at the top of your lungs not caring how tone deaf you sounded, your smiles never faltered. The windows were rolled down, your hair blowing in the wind, nothing but the road ahead of you.

Everything was going exactly like you’d planned. It was perfect.

* * *

Something was wrong.

You’d been driving down the road, making great time, when all of a sudden, the car started making a weird sound. You’d hoped it was nothing, but the instant Dean’s smile faded as he stopped singing, you knew better.

Now here you were, legs stretched out in front as you leaned against Baby, waiting for Dean to give the all clear.

He was working on the motor, trying to find what was wrong. At first you thought he’d get it fixed in a matter of minutes… but that was over an hour ago.

Sighing, you pushed off the car and walked around, finding him leaning into the hood. “How’s it looking?

He shrugged, still working. "I found the problem, it’s just gonna take me a second to fix it.”

“Okay.” Pouting to yourself, you turned and walked down the road a little, kicking at a rock.

This had definitely put you off schedule. You were so behind now you doubted you’d make it to your destination and back to the bunker today. Chances are, once Dean got the car fixed, you’d have to turn back around and just head home.

You started to pace up and down the road, kicking at the rock, your mood deflating more and more with each passing second. Time rolled on by, ticking away, the sun scrolling across the sky faster than you wanted it too.

Of course something had to go wrong. After all your planning, after the excitement of it all, this was bound to happen. You’d be ready for everything, made sure nothing could turn the day sour, and even though you’d tried to fight off any bad luck, it still managed to creep its way into the day. It was as if God was taunting you.

Glaring, you looked up at the sky. “I swear, if this is your idea of a joke, Chuck-”

“Got it!” Dean called then.

A jolt of relief and excitement had you beaming. Hurrying over, you moved to join him at the front of Baby as he closed the hood and dusted his hands off. Whatever had been wrong clearly needed a lot of attention. So much attention, you were now two and a half hours behind schedule…

Your mood wavered.

“Come on.” Dean gestured for you to get back in the car.

Surprisingly, he didn’t try to convince you to let him drive. He was still okay with you taking the wheel. So, you both slid back into your seats, listening to the perfect hum of the engine as you turned the keys.

Your mood lifted.

Driving down the road, you and Dean got back to singing and smiling, everything falling back into place. You were just a few hours out, you were sure you could make up some time somewhere. It wasn’t the end of the world.

“Lookin’ a little grey out,” Dean commented out of nowhere.

Eyes wide with worry and confusion, you looked away from the road and followed his gaze. Sure enough, some grey clouds were rolling over in the direction you were headed…

_Oh, no. Oh, God no. Please don’t do this to me now…_

Soldiering on, making an effort not to let Dean see the fact your mood was turning a little grey as well, you tried to hold onto some hope as you continued down the road. Maybe it would clear up by the time you got there? Maybe it wouldn’t actually rain? You could deal with grey skies. It didn’t all have to be perfect. Just as long as it didn’t rain.

* * *

Needing to get some more gas- which had been expected- you and Dean stopped in a small town. You headed straight for the gas station. There were a few other people hanging around, but it wasn’t too busy. There was no fear of more delay.

Letting Dean deal with the gas, you headed across the street to the diner. You ordered a couple of coffees and burgers, handing over the cash before standing aside to wait for the waitress to hand the food over. You were looking outside at the dark clouds, hoping and praying it wouldn’t be too bad once you got where you were going.

“Order up!”

Turning, you smiled at the waitress as she set your coffees and burgers on the counter, all in takeaway containers, ready to go. “Thanks.” You nodded to her as you grabbed your food and headed out.

You were walking out the door, looking up at the clouds again, when someone bumped right into you. The coffee cups burst, spilling all over your clothes, the bag of burgers tumbling to the ground.

A guy, in his early twenties stood in front of you, eyes filled with guilt. “Oh, jeez, I am so sorry.” He shook his head. “I just wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Staring down at your now coffee stained shirt, you sighed. “It’s fine. It was an accident. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Here, let me help you.” Bending down, he picked up the now empty coffee cups.

Even though you were upset, you couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.” You crouched down to grab the burgers- which were thankfully okay.

Once everything was picked up, you both stood, both offering a friendly and polite smile to one another. There was the briefest of pauses, barely a breath of time, before he spoke again, saying his good byes.

“Look, I really am sorry about that. I didn’t mean it. If you’d like, I can buy you another coffee? Or give you my number.” He grinned.

You chuckled. “Smooth. Real smooth. But, uh, I’m actually already with someone.” You pointed across the street to an oblivious Dean as he showed Baby off to an old man. “And don’t worry about the coffees. We really should get going.”

“That’s okay, I get it. He’s a lucky guy.” Grin turning back to a smile, he started for the diner again. “Well, anyway, sorry again.” He nodded as he passed, gently bumping into you ever so slightly.

“Don’t worry about it,” you called after him.

Once his back turned, you did the same, crossing the street and heading over to Dean. He just finished up with the old man, waving good bye to him, that proud look in his eyes. It always made him feel so good when people commented on his baby.

As you reached the car he looked up at you, his smile faltering. “What happened?” he asked, gesturing to your shirt.

“A guy bumped into me. Lost the coffees.”

In an instant he straightened up, ready to be your knight in shining flannel. “A guy? You needed me to go talk to him?”

Laughing, you shook your head as you shrugged your own flannel shirt off, leaving you in the white tank underneath. “No. But you can give me your jacket. Don’t want to get coffee on the leather,” you noted.

Without hesitating, he walked around, tugging his jacket off. Once he reached you, he took the bag of burgers, swapping them for the jacket. He waited patiently, silently, gazing into the bag of food as you slipped the jacket on before taking the bag from him again. Then, without a word, the two of you climbed back into Baby and hit the road.

* * *

You’d pulled off the road a while back and followed a dirt track hidden by bushes and trees. Still driving down the track, you felt your mood sink even more as droplets of water fell onto the window.

_No, no, no. No, please not now. Don’t do this to me…_

Sure enough, as you came to the small open space where you could park the car, it was raining. Not horribly. It wasn’t like it was storming outside. But it was enough to ruin the moment. To ruin the mood.

Dean though, he hadn’t seemed to notice the rain… his eyes were set in front of the car, gazing at the crashing waves and soft sand in view.

“This is what you had planned?” He sounded shocked, but other than that you couldn’t decipher everything else he might be feeling. “The beach?”

You nodded, eyes falling to your lap. “I know you’ve always wanted a day at the beach, so I thought…” your voice trailed off.

Honestly, you knew it was a long shot. It’s not like you were in the middle of summer. But it’s not like it was peak winter time, either. It had really seemed like today was going to be a rare day, clear enough to enjoy the beach, just the two of you. You’d really wanted to give him this.

Sighing, you looked out the window at the rain. “Look, I get it if you want to just go find a motel and stay there for the night. We can go home first thing in the morning,” you offered, reaching into your pocket to pull out your purse… only to find it missing.

Panicked, you started patting yourself down, hands slipping into each pocket frantically. Your movements were hurried, all over the place, making you look like a mad woman, but you _needed_ your purse. It had all your money in it.

“No, no,” you groaned, coming up empty. “Son of a bitch.” Your hands slammed against the steering wheel.

“Hey, hey.” Dean reached out and grabbed your wrists gently, turning you to face him. “What’s wrong? You’re acting like today has been the worst day of your life.”

“It has!” you exclaimed. “First the car messed up. Then the coffees. Now the rain. And to top it off, I think that guy stole my purse. I had this whole day planned out, just for you. I wanted it to be perfect. I promised I would give you an amazing day, and it’s all ruined.”

He pulled back and it broke your heart. Either the day or the way you were behaving was too much for him to handle, and you were sure he was going to need a moment to take it all in. You were sure he was going to fall silent and let the reality of this disastrous day sink into both of you, cementing the devastation into place.

You were wrong.

Instead, he laughed. It was light, but it was a laugh. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his lips stretching out into a smile as he shook his head before turning to look at you again. He thought this was funny.

Brows furrowing, you watched him, confused. “What’s so funny?”

“You,” he answered simply. “This.” He gestured outside. “Everything.” He shrugged. “You think today’s been horrible? You think it’s ruined?” When you nodded, he shook his head. “I have had the best day I’ve had in years. Breakfast in bed, coffee just the way I like it and extra crispy bacon. Driving around, singing with you, acting like a couple of idiots. Talking to that old man, getting to show my Baby off.

"Getting to talk to him about how lucky I am to have you. Now this.” He looked out at the ocean. “You brought me all the way out here, planned this whole day just for the two of us. That means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me. As far as I’m concerned, today has been perfect.”

“My purse…”

“We have fake IDs and credit cards,” he countered. “I got money. If you want, we can turn around and go find a hotel. We can do that if you really want to. But if it were up to me, we’d stay here.”

“Really?” You were honestly shocked. “But the rain…”

He shrugged. “It’s just water. If we swim we’re gonna get wet anyway, right?”

“I guess.” You nodded.

“And you did drive all the way out here. There’s no one else around.” He looked up at the sky. “And by the looks of it, the rain’ll clear up soon. I wouldn’t mind camping out here for the night.”

Suddenly your face lit up. “Really?”

Turning back to you, he smiled, and that’s all you needed.

* * *

Dean was right. The rain had cleared up. But before it had, you’d both been having a blast in the water. You’d obviously known swimming would be involved with a trip to the beach, so you’d packed some bathers for the two of you.

Dressed in a white bikini set, Dean in a pair of black shorts, the two of you ran around, splashing, raced and chased each other. You laughed and squealed as he lifted you up out of the water, his strong hands holding you tight. You jumped on his back, arms wrapped around his shoulders. You both floated side by side. The afternoon had been amazing.

Now it was getting dark. The sky was that beautiful mix of blues and golds. Dean had set up a little fire for the two of you, while you’d grabbed a few blankets and the food from the car. An evening picnic on the beach by a fire seemed like the best way to end the day.

Moving over to the blanket you’d laid out, the two of you settled down, leaning against a log as you reached for the food. But before Dean could dig in, you had one last surprise for him.

“Hold on.” You turned around and grabbed the box you’d hidden from him before handing it over. “I thought today wouldn’t be entirely perfect if I missed one tiny detail.” You grinned.

Curious, Dean looked from the box to you and then back. Slowly, he lifted the lid ever so slightly to take a look inside. The instant he realised what it was, his face lit up as the lid flew off.

“Pie!” he beamed.

Nodding, you felt proud and glad. “Pecan pie, your favourite,” you noted. “There was no way in Hell I was letting _that_ get ruined.

Eyes gazing up at you again, happiness shinning in the green, mixing with the reflected gold from the sky, he smiled so warmly it hit you right in the heart.

"Thank you.” Placing the pie off to the side, he leaned in to lay a gentle kiss to your lips. “I love you.”

Smile spread across your face, you hummed. “I love you, too.”

As you both pulled away you dug into the food. Dean was impressed, seeing the sandwiches and homemade pizza. He even looked intrigued by the small salads you’d brought. But nothing deterred him from his pie.

Digging into your food, you both sat in silence, watching the waves crash and the sky slowly change colours until it was dark and spotted with stars. When the food was finished, both of you full for now, you shifted until you were leaning against Dean, now lying down on the blanket.

His fingers stroked through your hair, the fire glowing bright and keeping you warm, the sound of the waves crashing surrounded you. The moment was so beautiful, so serene, so breath taking… so perfect. No amount of planning could have compared to this.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Dean pressed a kiss to your temple. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

You smiled, feeling content and loved. “Happy Valentine’s day, Dean.”

**Bamby**


End file.
